


I Like You

by fionagallaghers



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBT characters, Lap dancing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but she's cute, her friends suck, mina is a music major, mina is shy, mina is whipped, tzuyu is a chemistry major, tzuyu is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionagallaghers/pseuds/fionagallaghers
Summary: Mina Myoui is in desperate need of a tutor. Luckily for her, there’s a girl that can help.Maybe she can help Mina out in other areas as well.





	

"On no!" Mina's eyes shot open in panic when she saw her alarm clock's giant 7:55 blazing in her face. She'd never woken up this late before! Why didn't her alarm ring? She'd set it for 6:30, like always, but she really should have given it a few trial runs. It's been acting up lately. But there is no time to worry over why the alarm failed, because Mina literally has 5 minutes before her Chemistry class starts. 

"Damn, damn, damn," she repeated in a frenzy, leaping out of bed and unceremoniously stepped on her roommate and best friend, Sana. "Ouch! What the heck Mina!"

"Sorry, I'm late," she replied over her shoulder, dashing into the bathroom and peeling off her white pajama shirt and throwing her red and white plaid button up on. "Ouch dammit!" She cried in pain, clenching her tightly as she accidentally pinched her thigh with her jeans zipper. She ran a quick comb through her tangled and bed head black hair, spitting out the foamy toothpaste in her mouth. Sana had simply been standing in the doorway of the bathroom, observing her friend in her panic-stricken state. She chuckled as Mina realized that her shoes were on the wrong feet.  
"Don't worry, Professor Park loves you. She will totally understand that you were simply sleeping in and didn't want to come to class. You can afford to miss a day you know.  
"No! I'm failing Chemistry, and that's the only class I still have a decent grade in. Plus, I used all my sick days when I was out for two weeks with pneumonia! It doesn't matter how much Professor Park enjoys my presence I cannot miss this class. Sana raised her hands in surrender and moved aside to let Mina get her backpack and supplies. "Bye S," Mina called and slammed the dorm door.

*

The final bell had just rang when Mina stepped inside the building. "Shit."

The lecture hall was large and had plenty of seats open, but Mina usually got there early anyway to greet Prof. Park and get a seat right in front. She was never ever late. She banged her head on the wall next to the hall's door in frustration, groaning aloud in defeat and misery. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mina spun around on her heels when she heard a small, timid voice squeak. She knew that the girl's message was towards her, because she literally was the only one still in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm good. I am just ticked off because I am late for my class. It started a few minutes ago," she explained. The girl nodded and smiled at her. "Ah, you are in Prof. Park's class too? How come I've never seen you before?" Mina flushed bright red. "Yeah I'm in this class. I just transferred three days ago from Professor Choi's Chemistry class. He was sort of rude." 

"Hm. Choi? I've never heard of him. My name is Dahyun." The girl was cute, her long brown locks had multi-colored streaks in it and fell down to her mid-back. Her large doe eyes were slightly widened, making them appear bigger and cuter than they already were. Her smile was very pretty, showing off her perfect set of pristine white teeth. "I'm happy to meet you Dahyun. My name is Mina," she outstretched her hand and smiled shyly. Making friends was never exactly Mina's forte. She preferred to stay in and binge-watch Netflix while eating chocolate or any edible candy than don a sparkly outfit and party till she couldn't see straight. 

Her only real friend was Sana, and that's because they were both from Japan and had grown up beside each-other, until they both moved to Seoul, because they were both accepted into Seoul University. 

Mina was also friends with Sana's longtime girlfriend, Hirai Momo, yet another Japanese girl who attended Seoul University. She liked Momo a lot, and they shared a lot of common interests, so they got along quite well which made Sana happy. 

"Hello Mina. We're you planning on going inside or just spending class time outside in the hallway sulking?" Dahyun cocked her head to the side and Mina blushed a little. 

"Oh well, um you see, I uh...might call it a day with this one." She stuttered. Mina was never good as speaking when people were looking directly at her, it made her feel trapped and anxious. 

"Oh okay. I was planning on going in, so I'll see you around?" Dahyun shifted her backpack higher on her back and flashed Mina another cute grin before walking forward and opening the lecture hall door. 

Mina sighed and threw her bookbag over her shoulder again, heading to the one of the campus's libraries, if she was missing class she might as well catch up on her English homework that was due the next day. She'd only been reading for a short amount of time before her eyelids became droopy and no matter how much Mina tried to fight the overwhelming tiredness, she failed and fell asleep, her head resting quite awkwardly on her forearm and edge of her English workbook. 

*

"Will Miss Mina Myoui please report to Headmaster Kim's office immediately. Repeat, Myoui Mina please come to Headmaster Kim's office immediately. Thank you," the overhead intercom said in a monotonous robot voice. 

Mina startled from her catnap when a hand roughly shook her shoulder. "They want you in Headmaster Kim's office, Mina." She turned and saw Momo standing behind her, an amused look on her face. "You fell asleep?" 

Mina nodded and wiped the drool from her mouth area, groaning in disgust. Momo laughed aloud and helped Mina clean up her books from the library desk, earning a displeased glance from the librarian, Mrs. Hwang. Momo bowed in her general direction, mouthing a sorry, Mrs. Hwang frowning and returning to her book. 

"What could they possibly want to see me for?" Mina asked in Japanese. 

Momo shrugged and adjusted her tank top which had ridden up to show a strip of flat stomach. "No idea, you're probably expelled." She too spoke in Japanese, a common thing between these two. Mina still had some trouble with certain words, so she often resorted to speaking Japanese instead. It was a miracle that her only two close friends both fluently spoke the language as well. Mina sent her a glare. "What? Did you anything wrong? No. Start a fight? No. Call a professor a bitch? No. Forget to do homework or not submit an assignment? No. I don't see anything wrong, but that's me. Why else would they want to see you?" 

Mina sighed and silently agreed with her friends words. What could they want? 

*

"I see that you have been failing most of your classes, except Chemistry. But you only have a B- in Chemistry, which is still not such a good grade but okay enough to not be failing. Yet. Can you tell me why this is, Mina?" Headmaster Kim sorted through Mina's file, spending time reading over this term's grades. Not very pretty. He glanced up at her from over his glasses, seeing her fidgeting nervously and cleared his throat. 

"Are you not interested in your classes? Are they too difficult? Do you need a tutor? Extra class sessions? Maybe one on one with your Professors? I'm trying to help you Mina, I really am, but first you need to tell me exactly why you're failing your classes." 

Mina felt her face heat up. She always got flustered and flushed when put in question. She hated how she couldn't make a simple decision and answer.

"I don't know, Gyojang-nim. I just can't focus."

"But why?"

"I'm distracted."

"By what?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. I can't concentrate because my mind is always preoccupied thinking about other things, it's like my hearing is amplified, every pencil scratch or tick of the clock puts me on edge and makes it impossible to hear anything my teacher says. Or concentrate on the work." 

"Ah. Should I help you find a tutor? That probably won't help your attention problem but it should help you improve work-wise."

Mina searched her mind for a reason why a tutor sounded like a bad idea, but it really didn't. So what if she had to deal with a bossy, demanding person who thinks they know everything and it's sister (even though they probably will) and waste time sitting in a library for hours on end working and listening to a complete stranger.

Yet the person would know how to do what she didn't, help her figure out what to do correctly, take time out of their busy schedules to spend time teaching a moron for nothing. 

"Yeah sure. That would be great Gyojang-nim."

Headmaster Kim nodded and reached for his phone. 

"I know just the girl to call. Believe me, she'll be a great help to you. She's one of the smartest girls in this school." 

Mina suddenly felt sick. Now she was sure to be treated like a child or a helpless idiot. But they were both true, so...

*

More to be continued later! 

How did everyone like this? Thanks!  
-m p>


End file.
